A New Beginning of Another Day
by Melissa Byrd
Summary: This is a sequal to 'A Day in the Human World' by popular demand. After Defeating Kikyou, Inuyasha and the rest set out to finally destroy Naraku, but what happens when Naraku uses Kagome as his 'Little Puppet?
1. Default Chapter

Ok, I've had a few people asking for a sequal, so .........here it is.  
  
A New Beginning to Another Day  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Inuyasha walked out of the hut, letting the warm sun beat down on his chest. It was the day after Kikyou was put to rest, the day after their torment ended, at least as far as she was concerned.  
  
'I think this is just the beginning of a new life for us.' he thought, 'Although we still have to kill Naraku,....atleast we can be together without Kikyou trying to drag me off to hell.'  
  
Inuyasha's thoughts were interrupted by a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Inuyasha, are you alright?" she asked concerned.  
  
"I'm wonderful..." he said turning to face her, sweeping her off of her feet and into his arms, "....now."  
  
She giggled and raised her head to kiss his cheek. "Since you've came to my world, you're not as...grumpy and hateful towards me as you used to..but I'm sure I can understand why you were like that...."  
  
"Back then, I couldn't think about anyone other than Kikyou....but now, you're the only one I can think about." he said, embracing her lips in a deep kiss.  
  
Inuyasha was the one to break the kiss, setting Kagome on the futon to rest. "We only have a few minutes until the twerp dashes in here like mad." he stated.  
  
"Oh...so they're back?"  
  
He nodded as he propped himself against the doorway, trying to block it so the kitsune couldn't pounce on Kagome, making her wounds any worse.  
  
Kagome propped herself up, covering up her skin that Inuyasha's haori did not cover so Miroku could not glare at her, but by that time, Shippo could be heard from the entrance of the village.  
  
"KA-GO-ME!!!!!!!" he screamed, making a mad-dash for the hut, knocking Inuyasha face down into the floor and pouncing on Kagome, causing her to wince.  
  
"Kagome! Kagome! KAGOME!"  
  
'Sheesh...Why does he have to be SOOOOOO annoying!?' Inuyasha thought as he picked himself up off the floor and looked over to see Kagome wince.  
  
"Shippo, *umph* calm down!" she said, holding her waist tightly from her wounds aching.  
  
"I've missed you so much Kagome! I was scared you'd never come back!" he said, pouncing on her shoulder, then on her head, looking down at her. "What did doggy-doo do this time?"  
  
"Shippo, he didn't do anything." she said, plucking him from the top of her head and setting him down on the floor beside her, "...and if he did, it's our business, okay?"  
  
"Hai." he said, pouncing back onto her head nad curling up, finally calming down, but this time, stronger hands removed him.  
  
"Shippo," came Inuyasha's voice sternly, making him think, 'Uh-oh...he's gonna throw me up against the wall again!' "..Kagome was injured, please let her rest and you can pounce on her all you want later." he said, placing him back down on the floor.  
  
"Kagome, are you okay?" he asked after blinking a few times.  
  
"I'll be fine Shippo." she smiled, grasping Inuyasha's hand as he sat beside her.  
  
Shippo looked at them confusedly, then he realized what was going on. He quickly ran out of the hut towards Miroku and Sango singing "Inu and Kagome, sittin' in a tree, m-a-t-i-n-g!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ To be continued. 


	2. A Suprise

A New Beginning to Another Day  
  
by Inuyasha's Love  
  
Chapter II  
  
Inuyasha ran out of the hut, towards the singing kitsune. "Shut up ya twerp!" he yelled, as he slid to a halt in front of the three. He quickly picked the scared kitsune up, flinging him into some distant bushes.  
  
"IETE!!!" he cried as they heard a rather loud thud.  
  
Inuyasha smirked. 'serves him right!' he thought. He quickly greeted Sango and Miroku. "Took ya long enough to return." he stated. He quickly sniffed the air, realizing something wasn't quite right, and smirked at Miroku.  
  
Sango saw this and quickly trying to hide her now blushing face, ran towards the hut. "I'm gonna---say hi to Kagome!" she said, dashing inside.  
  
Miroku chuckled. "Alot has happen since we've been gone." he stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"So you and Sango are finally together, right?" Inuyasha asked, getting a nod from Miroku.  
  
"It's about time." he said, sitting on the ground, as did Miroku, so they could catch up.  
  
~~~*(Kagome & Sango)*~~~  
  
"So you and Miroku are together?" Kagome asked, sitting up to face her friend.  
  
Sango blushed then smiled. "Hai. So...how about you and Inuyasha? I see you're wearing his haori."  
  
Kagome was now the one blushing. She slowly lowered the left portion of the fire rat haori, revealing the mark.  
  
Sango gasped, "YOU'RE his...!"  
  
Kagome nodded. "I'm his mate, although that's one thing we haven't done yet......." 'Thank goodness...I'm not sure if I'm ready to do that.....'  
  
"Wow...and I thought Miroku and I would have the suprise..." she said, rubbing her furry cat demon friend who was curled up in her lap, purring softly.  
  
Kagome giggled, and then her expression turned to one of seriousness. "One good thing about it-We won't be bothered by Kikyou anymore." she said, looking at Kirara.  
  
"Nani? You guys finally put an end to her?" Sango asked.  
  
"Hai...she asked me to."  
  
"How in the world did you get her to do that?" Sango tried to control her suprise. Even Kirara looked at Kagome now.  
  
"Inuyasha showed her that he didn't love her, and she finally beleived it in her heart....after she nearly tried to kill me. That's why I'm resting here."  
  
"Oh...and the paper around your head?"  
  
"It's a bandage. When Inuyasha came to my time, we had an unwanted visitor-Hojo, who tried to kiss me."  
  
"Oh?" Sango said, listening more intently than before.  
  
Kagome continued. "Hai, but I bit his lip, then he dropped me to the ground, causing me to knock my head on the cabinet."  
  
"I see." she said, placing Kirara on the floor.  
  
"You see what?" Miroku asked, walking in with Inuyasha and Shippo.  
  
"Why Kagome has the bandage on her head."  
  
"Oh....why does she have it on her head?" Miroku asked, looking puzzled at the three of them.  
  
Kagome sighed, and sped through the last part of her and Sango's conversation.  
  
"Oh." he said, "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'll be fine...I just need to rest a few days." she said, laying down and accidently moving the blanket uncovering her leg.  
  
'What beautiful legs..' Miroku stood there, grinning from ear to ear, until Sango reached up, slapping him accross his face. "HENTAI!!"  
  
Inuyasha sat down by Kagome, covering her leg and glaring at the lech who took a moment to snap out of his daze.  
  
"Gomen-nasai." he said, rubbing his cheek.  
  
"Kagome needs her rest." Inuyasha said, glancing at Kagome who was now laying down on the futon. "And we are going to let her, aren't we?" he said, glaring at the three of them. Shippo had hidden inside Kagome's pack.  
  
"Hai." they said as they left the room. Inuyasha sniffed the air, and opened her pack, pulling out the kitsune.  
  
"HEY!!!" he shouted, scrambling around in Inuyasha's grasp, "Put me down!"  
  
Inuyasha walked towards the door, setting Shippo down and closing the door behind him.  
  
~~~*(Outside)*~~~  
  
Inuyasha growled at the kitsune, causing him to be still. "Kagome needs her rest, don't disturb you or I will let Kouga's wolves have you for dinner...or should I say a snack."  
  
"Y-you wouldn't do that, would you Inuyasha?" Shippo asked, eyes bugging out of his head.  
  
"Hai. And if you go screaming Kagome's name telling her I threatened you, you're not going to see her for a while." he smirked. 'I know I'm being a little bit more cruel than usual, but she does need her rest-and privacy. Alot has happened.'  
  
"Hai Inuyasha, I'll leave her alone. Promise. Now put me down. Dozo?" Inuyasha slowly lowered him to the ground, and he quickly ran out of his reach.  
  
~~*~(Inside)~*~~  
  
Kagome laughed, hearing the commotion and knowing that Inuyasha would do no such a thing. He may seem that cruel, but deep down, he wasn't.  
  
She reached down into her unzipped pack and pulled out a small green book with gold writing on the front, saying 'Kagome's Journal'. She opened the small book, and grasping the matching pen that lay inside, began to write.  
  
It's been almost two weeks since I have written anything, but I do remember the just of what I wrote last time. I wished for Inuyasha to come to my world, just to see what it was like. I wanted to be able to show him things that I couldn't take back to his time. Well, it really happened. It was like, the gods already knew what I was wishing, and decided to grant my wish. It was rather fun. We went to the arcade, the movies, then shopping- which is where it went down hill. In the middle of the store, Inuyasha collapsed from appendicitis. The cops were such bakas that we had some trouble, but we came out fine-as I knew he would. THEN Hojo came along-Oh joy! (NOT!) At least he finally knows I have NO interest in him WHAT SO EVER. I think Inuyasha sort of got that through his head for me. At my house, it was-interesting. I woke up in the middle of the night, and heard Inuyasha saying he loved someone-I thought it was Kikyou, but it was-ME. I found that out only after I embarrased myself, but I also told him I loved him too.... Finally, Kikyou drug me from my time back to the fuedal era. I guess although she no longer has the Shikon no Tama, she could still make it through the well. But we don't have to worry about her anymore. She realized Inuyasha loved me, when I showed her the mark signiffying that I was his mate. It really has been a fascinating and very busy past few days.  
  
With that, she sighed, and closed the little green book, placing it back inside her bag. She then laid down.  
  
"Kagome?" came Inuyasha's low voice. "Can I come in?"  
  
"Of course." she smiled, sitting back up.  
  
"I know you were sort of pressured into this 'mate' thing, so...." he started to say, looking down at his feet, arms folded across his chest.  
  
"So what?" she said, looking at him confusedly.  
  
"...So if you don't want to be my mate, you don't have to."  
  
Kagome was somewhat stunned by his words. Not by the fact he knew what she was thinking, because he didn't, but she felt somewhat rejected.  
  
"Inuyasha, are you saying you don't want me?" she said in a soft voice, lowering her head.  
  
"NO!....No, what I am saying is..I don't want you to do or be something if you don't want to. I'd never intentionally pressure you into doing anything like that."  
  
Kagome sighed in relief, then sat up, pulling her body out from the warm blanket, with her hands forming around his handsome face, turning him to look eye to eye with her. She could feel Inuyasha tensing up.  
  
"Inuyasha, I'm the one who told you to do it aren't I? If I didn't want it, I would have tried to figure out some other way to make Kikyou go away." she said, kissing his cheek.  
  
Inuyasha returned her embrace by encircling her waist with his arms, pulling her tight unto him, kissing her passionately.  
  
When they finally broke free from eachother's embrace, Inuyasha lay Kagome back down to rest. "I love you." she whispered.  
  
"I love you too," he said, kissing her one last time then laying down beside her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A.N.: So what did you think? Was it good? Was it long enough? I sure hope so because my hands are tired...^-^'  
  
Anyways, I should have another chapter tomarrow. I'll try to make the chapters longer than the first ones in A Day in the Human World, but the story long enough to cover 30 chapters as well.  
  
Enjoy! 


	3. A New Scent

Chapter III  
"Kagome, Kagome, time to wake up." came a soft voice.  
  
"Hhmm?" Kagome's eyes slowly opened, "What's with the early wake up call Inuyasha?" she asked, wiping away the sleep from he eyes.  
  
"Um......I don't know how to say this, but......." he started say, blushing wildly.  
  
"But what?" she asked looking confused.  
  
"You're in heat."  
  
She let her eyes close and her head fall back on the futon.  
  
"Kagome?!"  
  
She slowly sat back up. 'Sheesh.........what perfect timing it has.' she thought.  
  
"Hai Inuyasha, Domo arigato for telling me." she sighed, slowly getting up to go take care of her 'little problem.'  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked curiously, playfully grabbing her around the waist.  
  
"To.....um.....take care of something." she said, breaking out of his arms.  
  
'Did I do something wrong?' he thought as he watched her figure grab her pack and walk outside the hut.  
  
~~~*~~  
  
Kagome slid behind the hut, careful not to disturb Miroku, Sango or Shippo.  
  
'Lovely, just oh so freakin' lovely.' she said, reaching into her pack in search of something.  
  
~~~*~~  
  
Paranoid, Inuyasha sat on the futon, waiting for Kagome's return, wandering if he had done anything wrong.  
  
"I'm back Inuyasha." she whispered.  
  
"Kagome, did I do anything wrong?" he asked, raising an eyebrow as she sat back down onto the futon.  
  
"No Inuyasha, what makes you think that?"  
  
"Because, you left."  
  
"Somethings I need privacy for."  
  
"Like what?" he asked, causing her to blush as he nuzzled her collarbone. Then he hit it- the mark showing that she belonged to him. They were mates, and mates weren't supposed to keep anything from the other.  
  
"Well..." 'How can I explain this?!' "...You said I was in heat, right?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded.  
  
"Well, I had to go take care of something related to that-nothing is wrong."  
  
"Oh..." he sighed. 'Phew....atleast I didn't do anything wrong.'  
  
Kagome lay back, resting her head on Inuyasha's chest. His arms were tightly encircling her waist, and his head nuzzling her neck once more. Kagome reached up, rubbing his cheek, then reaching up to his ears, messaging them, making him begin to purr softly.  
  
"Kagome, dozo...between you rubbing my ears and your new scent I-"  
  
"New scent? Nani?" she asked puzzledly, still rubbing his ears.  
  
"Hai. Whenever a female goes into heat, her scent changes." he said, hugging her to him that much closer. "But you don't know what it's doing to me." he purred.  
  
She giggled. "It sounds like you like it." she smiled.  
  
'Kagome, if you keep it up, ..........ugh! I don't want you to stop, but I don't want to hurt you......Kagome....' Inuyasha's mind battled on what to do.  
  
Kagome never stopped, athough she could feel Inuyasha tense beneath her.  
  
"Inuyasha?" she asked softly, "Are you okay?"  
  
"Kagome, dozo-for your sake, quit."  
  
"Quit what?"  
  
*purr* *COUGH* "Rubbing my ears."  
  
"Why? I thought you were enjoying it.."  
  
"Maybe a little too much...." he grumbled lowly. Kagome giggled, then he realized she had heard him.  
  
"Inuyasha, if you want me to quit, I will..but you do realize that you've marked me, right?"  
  
He nodded slowly, looking into her eyes pleadingly.  
  
"I'm yours to do with as you please." she smiled, kissing him softly.  
  
His eyes grew large as his heart began to race, he embraced her in a hug, kisisng her passionately, letting their tongues get to know eachother.  
  
"K-kagome, are you sure?" he asked, wanting badly to give in, for her scent was just about driving him insane.  
  
"Hai." she smiled, 'We're mates, and no matter how I see it, what it means is that I'm his wife, so whether I'm ready or not, it's going to happen. Why not allow it, and embrace the moment lovingly? I LOVE Inuyasha with all of my heart, so I want what he wants-so I want this.'  
  
Inuyasha started to give in to his desires, removing his haori from her, when he realized. "Let's wait." It was all he could do to say that.  
  
"Nani? Why?"  
  
"First of all, you're still wounded......*silent gulp* pretty bad, and what if Kaede wakes up, or that shamatta baka kitsune walks in here? It IS early morning." he said, giving himself excuses to not do this. He wasn't really worried about Shippo, because he had threatened to feed him to the wolves, nor Sango and Miroku, they were keeping busy themselves more than likely, but what he was worried about were her inguries. As he said those words, he almost swallowed his tongue. He wanted so much to feel her body, to hold her close to him, to.....'Okay Inuyasha, that's enough!' he said, mentally shaking his head. He HAD to think about something else, or there was no way he'd make it.  
  
"Hai...I see what you mean.." Kagome said as she lay back down. 'Maybe later.....I hope.' he thought. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, let your imaginatio do the work...I don't do lemons, I've said so before. Next chapter tomarrow. 


	4. Rest for now

Eep. It sure has been a long 'tomarrow' since I've updated. Gomen nasai. I guess I got carried away with other stories.  
  
@_@' on with the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hai...I see what you mean.." Kagome said as she lay back down. 'Maybe later.....I hope.' she thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha woke up just as the moon began to allow the sun to take control of the sky. The tori were chirping away, and there was a sweet scent enticing Inuyasha's nose.  
  
'Oh Kami-sama....It's stronger......'  
  
He tried to move carefully out from under Kagome, but she woke up. "Inuyasha?"  
  
"Hmm?" he asked, pretending to be half-asleep.  
  
"You're awake already?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Hai. You should know by now I don't need much sleep."  
  
"Right..."  
  
"How do you feel this morning?"  
  
"Alot better." she said, smiling.  
  
"Kagome....." he said, raising an eyebrow and giving her that 'I can smell when you lie.' look.  
  
"Okay, a little better." she asked, rolling her eyes. "Happy now?"  
  
He shook his head. "I won't be happy until you're well."  
  
"Well, I don't feel as weak, that's for sure." she said, trying to sit up, but Inuyasha pulled her right back down. "Nnani? Inuyasha-"  
  
"Rest." he smiled. He hugged her tighter before she could protest. "Last night, when you said you were mine, to do as I please, you remember?"  
  
She looked up at him, puzzled. "Hai?"  
  
"Well, I'm making you rest." he smirked.  
  
"Os-" she was cut off by Inuyasha putting a finger to her lips.  
  
"First, you'll wake up Kaede, second, if I get rammed into the ground, while I'm holding you, you'll go with me."  
  
"Oops."  
  
He chuckled and kissed her gently. "Just rest now, and later we'll go for a walk."  
  
She nodded reluctantly and closed her eyes, her head resting on Inuyasha's lap as she fell into slumber.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
^-^ A short chapter, but it's a chapter. I'll try to post the next tonight. Also, check out my other stories: Show me that smile: Kimi ga Oikaketa Yume, Seconds Turn Into Days, Days Into an Eternity . I will also be posting a new story within the next two weeks entitled 'One of Them'. It mainly revolves around Inuyasha, but later it revolves around him and the person who he's in love with. (We know who that is, don't we?)  
  
Ja ne for now minna-san! Oh, also check out my friend's stories: 'Tears and Blood' by ukime, Songs of Mars against Aphrodietie, by Trista- Selphie, Human Compensation by whisperingmoon, The Bridepens by Silver, and Queen of the Wolves by LittleWOLF.  
  
Also, I am running a Mailing list for my stories now. If you want to be a part of it, just post your email and I'l ad you. There's also one for my website, . If you want to be on that one, just sign the guestbook and leave your email. It advertizes fanfictions, has images, graphics, and lots of stuff. Check it out! 


	5. Nore Beautiful than Sakura Blossoms

Una: Thanks. You've actually stuck with me, even though it's been a long time since I've worked on ths fic. ^-^ It means alot to me.  
  
~~~~*(Last Time.....)*~~~~  
  
He chuckled and kissed her gently. "Just rest now, and later we'll go for a walk."  
  
She nodded reluctantly and closed her eyes, her head resting on Inuyasha's lap as she fell into slumber.  
  
~~~~*(On With The Story)*~~~~  
  
It was morning again before Kagome knew it. She opened her eyes slowly, carefully letting them adjust to the light. "Awake already?" came Inuyasha's voice. She smiled and nodded. "Feel better?" She nodded again. "Then want to go for a walk?" Her smile grew brighter. "I'll take that as a yes."  
  
"Yep!" she said as he helped her off the futon. "I feel alot better."  
  
"Feh.... I knew ya would."  
  
"Ye did, Inuyasha? Weren't ye the one that was scared for her life?"  
  
"You have perfect timing, you know that, right Kaede-baba?" Inuyasha said, turning around to see Kaede face to face.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.  
  
He turned his attention back to her. "Hai?"  
  
"You were worried that much about me?" she asked, hiding a smile. He  
  
nodded. "I guess you do love me......"  
  
"Feh......" he said, taking her into his arms and lifting her up. "C'mon. Shippo's outside listening in." He nudged the door open with his foot and Shippo was waiting, just like he had said. The little kitsune just stood there.  
  
"What's wrong, Shippo?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Nnothing." he said as Inuyasha shot him a glare. "I just want to make sure you're okay."  
  
Kagome smiled. "I'm fine."  
  
"We're going for a walk." Inuyasha announced. "We'll be back."  
  
"It won't be called a walk unless you put me down, Inuyasha."  
  
"Feh... You're still too weak."  
  
That started one of their oh-so-random arguements....  
  
"I am not!" Kagome clentched her teeth and balled her fists.  
  
"You are!"  
  
"NOT!"  
  
"ARE!"  
  
"NOT!"  
  
"ARE!"  
  
"SIT!"  
  
*SLAM!*  
  
"Kagome no baka!" he manached to say. Her hair muffled in his face.  
  
"I told you if you sat me WHILE I WAS HOLDING YOU that you'd go with me!"  
  
"Ow........"  
  
Once the spell wore off, Inuyasha quickly pried himself out of the hole. "You okay?"  
  
"Ow......I'm fine....." she said as she huffed. Inuyasha was now pulling her back into his arms. "I told you I'm fine Inuyasha, you can put me down."  
  
"Fine. You want to fall again?" he asked, carefully setting her on her feet. She slowly tried to take a step, but she started trembling and fell to her knees reluctantly. "Kagome," Inuyasha said, his tone ten times softer than before, "You're still too weak. Let me carry you."  
  
"Fine...." she said, hiding a tear caused by the pain. Although Inuyasha already knew she was in more pain than she woke up with.  
  
He carefully carried her off, but was stopped by Miroku and Sango, running towards them.  
  
"Kagome!" Sango cried, "You're okay!"  
  
"....-" Before Kagome could get one word out of her mouth, Inuyasha interrupted.  
  
"She's just a little weak." Inuyasha said.  
  
Miroku got the hint of irritation in his voice. "Sango, let's give Kagome some room." he said kindly, gently grasping her by the shoulders, and leading her towards the hut.  
  
"I'll chat with you later, Kagome!" Sango called as Miroku pushed her inside.  
  
"Bye Sango!" Kagome called back. "Inuyasha, why'd you have to push them away so fast?"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"You let your irritation travel to your voice."  
  
"Feh....so you're tellin' me, you'd rather go back inside than-"  
  
"Okay, Okay, I get you're point." she sighed.  
  
He grinned a little grin. "Thought ya'd see it my way."  
  
"Feh..." she said. Inuyasha gave her a strange looking face, causing her to giggle. "Come on, Inuyasha, you promised me a walk."  
  
~~~~*(On Their Little Walk)*~~~~  
  
"The sakura blossoms are so beautiful." Kagome smiled, inhailing the scent of the delicate flowers.  
  
'Not as beautiful as you.' he thought, then realized Kagome was glancing up at him. "Nani?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.  
  
"What did you just say?" she asked, eyes glistening in the sun.  
  
'I did it again...' "I said the sakura blossoms aren't as beautiful as you."  
  
"That's what I thought you said." she smiled.  
  
"Then why'd ya get me to-" he was cut short when he was met in a passionate kiss.  
  
~~~~*(Your favorite part of the story, the Author's Note)*~~~~  
  
This chapter was about 400 words in length, not including author's notes and section separators. Maybe nextime will be longer.  
  
I'm running a Separate Mailing list called the SequalUpdate. If you want to be on this list, post.  
  
Til next time, Ja ne! 


	6. A New Plot for Victory

Sorry people, too many stories isn't a good thing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome yawned as the bright rays of the sun leaked down through the thatch roof. She smiled to herself as she realized Inuyasha had her firmly against him. She loved the feelings of warmth and protection it gave her.  
  
She gazed down at her lover's sleeping form. He looked so adorable with his matted silver tresses and those silky-white inu ears. At that thought, she gently reached up and tweaked one of them, causing a purring noise to gradually errupt from his throat. She let out a giggle and one of his luxurious golden orbs slid open, causing her to momentarily stop laughing. He pulled her closer to him. "Having fun?" he asked in a quiet tone.   
  
She smiled. "Hai."  
  
"I'm glad I amuse you.." he said as he kissed her delicate lips. "How do you feel today?" he asked.   
  
"Alot better." she replied.  
  
"I'm glad.... The sooner you regain all of your strength, the sooner we can go after Naraku."  
  
She inwardly grimaced. "Since Kikyo's gone, don't you think he'll be harder to track?"  
  
"Probably, but nothing is impossible."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Hai, when we're together."  
  
"I love you Inuyasha." she smiled as she lay her head on his chest.  
  
"I love you too." he replied as he rested his chin attop her head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Somewhere else  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Naraku gazed at the couple through Kana's mirror. Their actions toward the other turned his stomach inside out from it's sugary-sweetness.  
  
"Since Kikyo's gone, don't you think he'll be harder to track?" he saw Kagome ask.  
  
"The incarnate miko is dead?" he asked aloud. None of his spies had reported this, nor had there been any scent of blood or the miko. "How can this be? ....it must have been the work of that wretch!" he shouted, clentching his fists. "I will surely get them, but now, I must devise a new plan.."  
  
"Probably, but nothing is impossible."  
  
"Oh?" Kagome raised an eyebrow.  
  
"When we're together." Inuyasha added.  
  
"Hmm.." Naraku said as he sat back on the futon. "Kana, you may leave now."  
  
The pale girl quickly departed, leaving Naraku to his thoughts.  
  
"I shall seperate the two, but how? Obviously, the hanyou will come after her....unless...." A sinister smirk came to play on his visage and he laughed a cold hearted laugh. "The two shall die before the leaves turn golden..." he stated only to himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, what do you think? I am really sorry it took so long for me to update this, but it's now one of my top priorities. 


	7. Regained Strength

I think it's about time I get back to some reviewers.  
  
The Spider : Yep, you were my first reviewer  
  
Slycat : Iete does mean ow or ouch. ^^  
  
Una1 : I don't know why people say I'm so good at romance scenes, all I do is write what I see happening....(o.O sound psycho, don't I?) ....er..  
  
Ice Dagger : lol  
  
Sauratos : Yeah, I know...I have too many stories and too much going on. When I started this, I was in my Senior Year and it was super hectic...  
  
Dark Depression : I'm making it my top priority, yes, but I can't update twice in one day for two reasons. One is that I have alot to do other than write stories now, including working. The second reason is I need that time to think about what I'm going to write next..otherwise it'll be crappy and short.  
  
Ok, special thanks to Una1, Slycat, and Jibun Teki. They've stuck with me yet again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha yawned and stretched just as the sun rose over the hills. He smiled to himself as he reached to pull Kagome in his arms, but only pulling the futon closer. "What the? WHere is Kagome?!" Then he heard a giggle from near the doorway.   
  
"Over here." she called, causing him to raise an eyebrow.   
  
"How'd you get over there?" he asked.  
  
"I walked."  
  
"Feh..."  
  
"Inuyasha, I need to go back to my time..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I just miss my family."  
  
"Feh..fine wench."  
  
"Really? I can go, without an argument?"  
  
"Hai..."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Because I'm going with you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Naraku stood overlooking the small village from where Kikyo came. An evil smirk playing on his lips as he took in every word that the couple said. "Let her go back to her own time," he said aloud, "And when she comes back she will be greeted with an unexpected surprise.." He laughed evilly and vanished as if into thin air.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
People keep fussing about the shortness of my chapters....fussing at me to make them longer..Well, if I were to do that, I'd have permenant writer's block because I have set ideas for a certain amount of words...I'm not good at writing long chapters......so don't ask for them. I do know this one is short, I mean very short, but the next one will be about twice the length of this one.. 


End file.
